Image forming devices often have modular designs comprising a plurality of consumer replaceable units (CRUs). Some example CRUs include waste toner cartridges, developer cartridges, photoconductive members, and transport belt modules. Some of these CRUs are consumable items that are used or worn with use. Over the life of an image forming unit, these CRUs may be replaced multiple times. Replacing the CRUs typically requires access to the interior of the image forming unit.
Replacement and mounting of these modules is vital to acceptable user ergonomics. The modules should be positioned in a manner to be accessible to the user. The complex design of many current devices makes accessing the components difficult. The modules may be located within the interior of the device making it very difficult to grasp and manipulate the modules. Intricate cartridge mounting locations may also result in toner spills and component damage, which may result in print defects, or the device not operating properly.
In addition to replacing CRUs, there may be other times when it is necessary to access the interior of an image forming device. For instance, paper jam errors sometimes require access to interior portions of a paper feed path to clear misfeeds. To that end, image forming devices are often provided with exterior door panels. These door panels often comprise some portion of the exterior housing of the image forming device and may be opened and closed as needed to access the interior of the device.
As image forming devices become smaller in size, rigid space constraints may limit placement options for internal components, including CRUs. In some cases, it may be advantageous to include multiple door panels to improve access to the interior of the image forming device. For example, in some cases, a first door may provide access to a paper path to clear paper jams while a second door may permit removal of CRUs. In these cases, one door panel may need to be opened before opening another. By the same token, the door panels may also need to be closed in a particular order. This may be particularly true if opening one of the door panels triggers a series of events, such as disengaging rotary drive components. Thus, if these door panels are not opened or closed in the proper order, device errors may ensue. Worse yet, damage to the moving components, hinges, or latch mechanisms may result, thus causing device downtime and/or expensive repairs.